Simply compomising
by bankai821999
Summary: Continued on a rewriting basis give me a couple weeks WARNING Rape non con boy/boy very ooc and character death i will say missed a few periods my beta is on break so yah sorry Jesse catches Jaden in a compromising situation but did he misunderstand it? read and find out next chapter up soon


For Valentine's Day finally get a beta and my beta is on break and I suck at placing quotation marks I have writers block and am trying to fight it so if I make a lot of mistakes forgive me I wasted 5 min trying to use a plot generator set before the dimension arc no marks at all no periods at all

Disclaimer I do not own Yu-gi-oh gx Yubel would have killed chazz or tortured him sorry Kiki I know you are obsessed with him and incase I use something else I do not own anything else either

Warning READ THIS HAS A INPORTANT WARNING yaoi boy/boy rape non con rated m for a reason slight ooc and hugest warning of all at one point in the story a violent and possesive Jesse

On with the story

Simply compromising

Normal pov

Jesse was heading to the Slifer red dorm to see Jaden and tell Jaden that he loved him. Jaden had told him he could come right in so he walked to the room when he opened the door he went in he saw aster pinning jaden against the wall kissing him moaning and he bolted tears streaming down his face.

When he reached the Obelisk Blue dorm he burst into his room and jumped on the bed after a few minutes he quieted down and thought about it and started crying again.

1 hour later

Jesse was on his bed face in his pillow dead asleep he had cried himself to sleep.

The thought that went through his mind before he passed out was did I misunderstand and it was something else everything went dark after that.

The next morning

Jaden had noticed Jesse running and he chased after him but aster grabbed him and pulled him back to the dorm of course hassleberry and syrus were kicked out and sent to the ra yellow dorm of all the times.

Jaden's pov

*flashback*

Aster barged into my room and I ask him what he was doing he pushed me into the room and pinned me to the wall and kisses me. Jesse walks in sees him and runs out crying I try to chase after him but aster grabs me saying I am not done with you yet then I fight back earning myself a punch in the face.

Then I get dragged into my room the next thing that happened will haunt me forever. He shut and locked the door threw me on the bed got on top of me and started stripping me of my cloths. I start fighting him harder he grabs my wrist and pushes it as far back as he can making me scream in pain. He tears off my pants and boxers throws them across the room and he grabs something out his pocket and forces it in my mouth forcing it down my throat. he smirks saying that was an aphrodisiac. he turns me on my stomach I fight again getting another punch to my face and busting my nose then he strips himself down and gets rid of my shirt he gets on top of me and he says get ready I'm not preparing you and he thrusts right in making me scream in pain then he pulls out again and starts thrusting in and out fast. Being the only one still in slifer red sucks no one can hear me and he thrusts one last time before the aphrodisiac kicked in he then stops pulls out and starts sucking me off.I am trying to kick him he says I will bite do not try and fight me he starts bobbing his head up and down licking the slit making me bite back a moan but still yell out stop it after a couple more minutes I cum in his mouth and he swallows it all and then he gets on top of me again and starts thrusting in and out of me fast and hard he smirks at how loud I am screaming in pain and I say stop it now but he still keeps thrusting till he hits a spot that makes me moan his name and he smirks and says oh u like this that is good. there is more where that came from I am gonna fuck u so hard it is gonna make you cry. He starts pumping in and out in and out hitting that spot again and again making me moan loudly and cum all over the bed then he grabs me by my hair and makes me suck him off he starts thrusting in and out of my mouth nice and hard making me gag and he says do what you would do with someone you actually care about now suck so instead of pushing my luck I suck hard making him moan then I start swirling my tongue around his cock and he moans loudly he grabs my head and starts thrusting into my mouth fast and hard then he cums in my mouth he pulls out gets behind me and says beg me to fuck you beg bitch beg and he grabs my length and starts pumping it making me moan out his name then he says he will make me beg for his cock as I keep moaning at his ministrations he cums inside me

And he gets up, gets dressed, and leaves after I take shower then get dressed and head to Jesse's dorm

I knock on the door I get no answer he gave me a key for emergencies then I use the key enter the room and I shake him trying to wake him up. Then he says Jaden what are you doing here after I say I saw you run it was not what you thought he raped me I say with tears running freely cascading down my face. Then he says what did you just say? I said he raped me.

Then Jesse gets up furious and before I could say a word he was out the door heading to his boat I AM GONNA KILL HIM Jesse!" yelled

Jesse's pov

I am gonna kill him I am gonna kill this bastard how dare he rape my Jaden a few minutes later I am on his boat I bust into his room. Him out of bed and say how dare you rape jaden you are gonna pay for that and I hit him in the face so hard I break his nose. I pull his arm behind his back so hard I hear the whole thing crack 4 times and he screams in pain then I hit him in the face to knock him out and it does the job nicely.

Chapter 1 is finally done only reply about the plot not the grammar I will fix that in a little while and tell me what to change and what to keep and i always leave cliffys


End file.
